User talk:PirateJet
Yeah, you're pretty good, I don't mind if you help to admin. Magegg (talk) 06:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) -- Hello PirateJet, and excuse me for bothering, but I'm really (and I mean REALLY) curious about how and where do you get that much info about candle cove (I mean, the plot of episodes which scripts were lost, unused characters, other pirate crews, locations and species, etc.). I mean, where the heck on the internet is all that information? I couldn't find anything about any of those things until you put them in the wiki. If you answer this I would be very glad. Thank you :) Zimvader42 (talk) -- I went ahead and asked him where he got the footage of the puppets. PyroGothNerd (talk) 16:17, December 30, 2013 (UTC) The video This is where the guy said he got it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSAWR52Ao9w&list=TLehLQgH7gHJa2qOWmONM3RNwub6BxjRVX I have no idea what they are saying in it (it's in spanish, except for a couple of parts) but it appears to be a documentary of sorts looking at Candle Cove or something. I'm not sure. PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:56, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Not sure how to feel about this one Read it and tell me what you think...someone else put it up, and although we don't want many more characters, he only appeared in a few episodes and was later killed off. Actually, what happened to this puppet could shift the focus back towards the dark aspects of the show. If we decide to keep it, I think it should be left unknown (yet implied) that this character was torn by Emerson Grimes, rather than outright stated for it to have been done by Emerson Grimes. PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:27, May 20, 2014 (UTC) -- Yeah, that's what I was thinking. This Spongebobaustinpants guy (I think that's his user name) is pretty helpful. -- Hi i just wanted to know where i can put a Candle Cove Fanfiction here. In my Blog? Or on my disskusion side of my profile side? LG Samenpfote (talk) 15:16, July 6, 2014 (UTC) FAVICON!!! I added a favicon. PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:16, July 30, 2014 (UTC) -- Oh good, you can tell what it is. I was a bit worried that it might be hard to recognize because it's so small. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:57, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Oops Okay, so I figured out how to add a custom cursor....but the image I made turned out not to be transparent. I'm working on fixing it! PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:37, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay, got rid of it, but I am going to work on making one that actually works PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:38, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Did it! Now we have a cute little sword for a cursor PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:51, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't think so. I got it from a free cursor website, and MSpaint might ruin the transparency. PyroGothNerd (talk) 16:05, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Customizing wiki BTW I found out how to add a custom cursor on the wiki Customize your wiki wiki PyroGothNerd (talk) 16:36, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Is it weird that I keep coming back to see the cute little cursor I added? PyroGothNerd (talk) 14:56, August 21, 2014 (UTC) (stabs with the cursor) PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:51, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Edit I enabled Forums (so people can take their discussions there instead of having whole discussions in the comments area), so we'll see how that goes for a while. PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:07, August 26, 2014 (UTC) FIRST FORUM POST!!! Just so you know. You might want to take a look as well. PyroGothNerd (talk) 14:41, September 11, 2014 (UTC) No, bad idea Good thing you asked, because I recognize it. The blog is part of The Fear Mythos, which NEVER claims to be real in any way, shape or form. The Fear mythos flat out states itself to be fiction, and is a spin-off of The Slenderman mythos. Adding it to the wiki would ruin any "credibility" we have. Candle Cove is portrayed EXTREMELY differently in The Fear Mythos than on this wiki, so most Fear Mythos stories wouldn't fit on here at all. Take a good look at the fear mythos article about Candle Cove (already linked) there's a lot of stuff that just wouldn't fit at all. PyroGothNerd (talk) 12:19, September 17, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Also, many of the references to The Fear Mythos wouldn't make sense to the average Candle Cove fan. PyroGothNerd (talk) 12:23, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Nice poll idea, BTW. I noticed something on the wiki: Early comments and poll votes : "Skin-Taker, heck yeah!" Current comments: "OHMYGOSHERS PERCY SO ADORABLE!!!" I think it's adorable that everyone thinks Percy's adorable. XD PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:01, September 18, 2014 (UTC) New Page It's a page about the about the Caroline Barker Foundation, it's very short right now, but can be expanded upon later. Could you make a logo for it, please? (Also, see if you spot the Easter Egg) PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:06, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Founder's deleting stuff without discussing Magegg deleted the SEBTAW existance controversy page, and put the reason "No controversy. SEBTAW existed" LIKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT ISN'T GOING TO HAVE ANY CONTROVERSY ABOUT IT'S EXISTANCE!!! There's still controversy about the first Moon Landing being real or fake!!! Also, SEBTAW is the part of the wiki everyone likes to use to say we're full of crap!!! I had to delete an extremely rude comment on that page the other day!!! PyroGothNerd (talk) 12:29, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Nah, don't restore the page. Magegg explained why she didn't like it, and I understand, now. But I am pointing she did that with a lot of my stuff, too. ..and asking what she thinks about the home page and custom cursor. PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:11, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Check this out The pics are great http://creepypastatrueorfalse.blogspot.com/2013/11/the-truth-of-candle-cove.html PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:42, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. The only problem is by the 1970's, TV was in color, so we'd have to figure some way around that. PyroGothNerd (talk) 12:13, October 1, 2014 (UTC) BTW how come the description for High Waters is COMPLETELY changed? PyroGothNerd (talk) 12:30, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I added the picture that was supposed to be a sea serpent. Here's the page: http://candlecove.wikia.com/wiki/Sea_Serpent PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:59, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I know I already left several messages, but check out This comment. The translations for the spanish names sound about like how character names usually translate into other languages. I also edited a couple templates Stub Unofficial name PyroGothNerd (talk) 17:21, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Ugh. Look at the bottom of my talk page! Can you believe this guy? PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:02, October 2, 2014 (UTC) BTW I'm not going to ban him, I'm just listing reasons why he's wrong...since most of what he put up is crap (NO ONE used an ocarina for PIRATE SHOWS and nothing from the 70's would look ANYTHING like MSpaint!!!) PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:07, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I know a guy from another wiki who does templates. I can ask if he's interested if you want. PyroGothNerd (talk) 14:15, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Ticked off, now. Look at image to see why. PyroGothNerd (talk) 23:41, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Whenever I try to search for the guy on Youtube nothing comes up. I'm desperately hoping he chickened out. PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:56, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I threatened to smear the guy's reputation on the internet and reminded him Kris Straub can sue, sooo.... I think he's saying it's animated because he wants people to think he has the real episodes. PyroGothNerd (talk) 14:03, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I just thought of something. I think Falcodestroyer might be the guy who made that HeyKids Channel on Youtube. They both claimed Candle Cove was animated, and Falco uploaded a fake image. PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:37, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Ha! Found the HeyKids imposter. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCADCKJbqGeOgj_OJq9xp1vg PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:52, November 5, 2014 (UTC) TROLL!!!! I BLOCKED HIM BUT GOTTA UNDO THE DAMAGE!!! PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:47, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I also changed the poll, too. PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:41, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Just so you know, I blocked this guy for a week, because you gave him a polite warning and he ignored it. If after the block he starts doing it again, I will do a longer block, and they will keep getting longer. PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:30, November 21, 2014 (UTC) PS I also left a warning on his talk page explaining why he's being blocked and the consequences of continuing ignoring our warnings. PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:31, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I think someone might be trying to take credit for some of the stuff on the wiki Normally I just shrug this guy off as a trouble maker, but this claim is pretty specific http://candlecove.wikia.com/wiki/Thade_Soben#comm-3961 PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:43, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I'll tell everyone the truth if I have to... and call him out on it. We have the page history to prove that Thade Soben was on this wiki LONG before he even made an account. PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:58, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Just so you know, my internet is going to be down tommorrow, so can you chack the wiki a couple times tomorrow? I try to check it multiple times per day just in case, and I put up a Holiday news thing so it might be busier than usual. BTW I added a couple pages for the christmas special episode we already had listed. PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:57, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I'm in a library right now, since I found out my internet is going to be down longer than I thought, but it's a good thing you already check the wiki daily anyway. I'll let you know when my internet is officially back up. Oh, and thanks for fixing the Christmas character pages. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:23, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Internet back. YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:18, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Just so you know, a bit ago I started a work-in-progress Rules page that I recently edited. If there are any other rules you can think of, please be so kind as to add them. I also added a section for what to do if someone feels they were unfairly blocked or if there was a misunderstanding. PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:33, December 23, 2014 (UTC) HARHAR!!! WE SHALL SAIL TO THE TAVERN TO CELEBRATE and since I don't drink, I'm the designated Navigator. (I hope I used the right term) PyroGothNerd (talk) 02:07, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ='EMERGENCY'= There is a user I recently blocked who was a sock-puppet of a troll who was recently blocked all over wiki on multiple user accounts. I think he may also be a sock puppet for a user I had reportedon another wiki, because he edited almost EVERY WIKI UNDER MY FAVORITES, SINCE I ADMIN ALL OF THOSE. Keep an eye out. He will probably make more accounts. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:31, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Maybe a sister wiki? We could make a Candle Cove fandom wiki. PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:16, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Here, I've decided we can discuss this as admins here PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:22, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, I TRIED to start a discussion on the Candle Cove back up wiki about it, but Zimvader was the only one who responded, and he pointed out we'd have to add most of the characters on the wiki to the category in order to do that, which would ruin the feel of the wiki. I was thinking maybe we could make a sister wiki for role-playing (like the Slender Man wiki did) so then they can add characters there. PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:37, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Survey Wikia is doing a survey to help improve article. As admins, we should take a look and fill it out. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:44, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Important TEMplate Update So, since a lot of people get blocked for breaking the no stating fake rule, I made a template for it so we're not typing it out over and over again: Because I always try to leave a message explaining to a user why they've been blocked PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:03, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey, dude, where have you been? Me and Zimvader have been wondering where you are, and we've been having some trouble on the wiki lately. PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:20, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Some anons didn't like the no stating fake rule, and now one of them keeps changing his IP address and continuing to post negative comments, accusing me of being a power-hungry white knight, and acting like people can do whatever they want on the internet. He also doesn't understand just because harassment and webstalking is on the internet doesn't make it any less harassment and webstalking. He followed me to another wiki to whine about me. Luckily some nice anons have shown up and made things feel a bit better. PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:59, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Feeling artsy? Was wondering if you wanted to make some images for some of the main characters to make the infobox images more uniform in art-style. (Also, a user said they like your images, just so you know) PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:03, December 31, 2015 (UTC) PS we've had some rule updates. Now discussing whether or not Candle Cove is real is only allowed in the forum, since someone was spamming the comments with claims that it was real, which were just as bad as claims that it wasn't real. PyroGothNerd (talk) 18:05, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I'm James! I would like to volunteer as an admin for this wiki. I care about this pasta a lot, and would like to contribute a little bit more to this wiki. If there is a specific form to fill out for admin request, or I cannot be an admin, please let me know! (I sent this to PyroGothNerd as well because I'm not too sure who to contact) JamestheSillyWither (talk) 23:58, November 8, 2016 (UTC) JamestheSillyWither